Game Over (Sequel Save Me)
by WhielDaejae
Summary: DaeJae Couple ..***Game Over. aku mengakhiri permainan menyakitkan itu dengan sebuah tombol hati didada kiriku. #Yoo Youngjae


**Haii ... Haiii ... HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 readersnim , **

**seperti kata Daehyun Oppa... 'Lupakan semua kesulitan , kesusahan dan milikilah awal yang baru pada tahun 2015 ' **

**Typo's bertebaran . *Mian .. xD**

**maaf ff ini kali ini absurd banget . tapi dengan nekatnya masih aja aku update XD**

**Happy Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Game Over (Sequel Save Me)<strong>

**"seQuel SaVe Me"**

**cast : DaeJae and Other**

**One Shot**

**By : WhiellDaeJae**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>28 juni 2014<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini benar-benar cerah, langit itu tampak bahagia membentangkan cakranya menghias permukaan bumi, apa alam juga bahagia menyambut hari kelahiranmu jung daehyun?

Pertengahan hari yang terkesan hampir menginjak sore sangat cocok untuk bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menyatukan potongan-potongan fotomu yang aku ambil diam – diam dengan gadget terbaru ini.

gadget yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi hak milikku, kadang aku merasa berdosa tiap kali menggunakan barang-barang hasil kemenanganku atas taruhan ini.

Taruhan menaklukkan hati mu.

_"bukankah youngjae Ku hebat? "_ sahabatku bersuara, aku menyeringai keji mendengar ucapannya

Aku yakin dia akan membahas perihal kemenaganku untuk kesekian kalinya. Yahh…aku lah sang penakluk wanita dan pria.

Aku sadar , dulu aku tak sebrengsek ini. aku bersikap seperti ini hanya ingin mencari suasana baru.

Walaupun aku tau ini salah, mempermainkan hati ? itu seperti aku sedang bermain bola api,

Tau kemungkinan akan terbakar , namun tetap asik bermain sesuka hati.

Taruhan yang kami sepakati kali ini cukup berbeda. Iniah pertama kalinya aku menaklukan manusia bergender sama.

I'm straight. Daehyun this is just a game.

Aku selalu merapalkan mantra ini tiap kali aku hendak terhanyut akan sosoknya,

Akan perasaan tulusnya yang aku permainkan.

_'sudah terlanjur, bukankah apapun akhirnya semuanya akan tersakiti?_

_Jadi, kenapa tak di hancurkan saja?'_

Pemikiran kotor yang aku susun dalam skenario hidup ku.

_"aishhh kau sebut dia 'Youngjae ku' ?! ayolahhh itu terdengar menggelikan"_ himchan. Sahabat ku yang menganggap dirinya jelmaan malaikat menyahuti ucapan Jong Up

_"akan lebih menggelikan lagi saat kau melihat seorang Jung Daehyun mengungkapkan perasaan menjijikannya! "_ Jong Up kembali menimpali,

Tersenyum maklum melihat dua orang straight yang tengah menggunjingkan perasaan tulus daehyun.

Jujur saja , ada sepercik kemarahan yang menyulut hati ini. kadang aku berfikir kapan mereka akan menyudahi pertaruhan konyol mereka. Baiklah, mungkin aku juga termasuk.

_''ughhh sial . harusnya aku tak menolak ajakan mu bermain di aparmtement youngjae…'' _

Namja bermarga kim itu mengeluh pelan,

Aku menarik ujung bibirku , tapi itu tak lama…

Karna ….. -Aku menatap bayangan 'dia' yang terpantri jelas di gelas kaca , tepat di hadapan ku.

Bisa ku lihat ekspresi terluka di wajah tampannya.

Apa dia mendengar semuanya? Kenapa hati ku nyeri? Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ahh… aku fikir ini hanya efek 'rasa bersalah'.

Ini akan hilang dalam kurun waktu 24 jam.

Aku berucap mantap dalam hati, berhubung dia sudah berada 'di sini' dan mencuri dengar percakapan kami… bukankah mengakhirinya sekarang tak apa ?

_Hancurkan sekarang atau aku akan semakin memperdalam lukanya. _

Apakah akhirnya hanya dia yang hancur? Atau aku akan turut serta?

Pertanyaan bodoh yang terlintas dalam otakku hanya terjawab oleh tatapan lukanya yang terpantul samar di gelas kaca ini.

Jadi… mari kita hancurkan hubungan palsu ini dengan cara menyakitkan

_"tapi setidaknya kau menang _dari_ namja pendek ini tuan Kim Himchan…'' _ aku mencoba focus pada gadget ini. merangkai foto pria yang sedang asik mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami

_"walaupun aku menang, tetap saja aku rugi ! pada akhirnya aku juga membelikanmu gadget keluaran terbaru itu…" _

Bagus, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu mudah? Semua ini seolah telah tertulis dalam secarik kertas,

Ucapan himchan seolah memang sudah tuhan rangkaikan untuk mempermudah tujuan ku.

_"belum seberapa dengan apa yang di taruhkan oleh Uri Jongupie…" _

Aku tersenyum, Sebait kalimat ini mungkin akan lebih mempermudah daehyun menyadari 'topeng' yang selama ini aku gunakan.

_'Tapi… apakah itu semua benar-benar topeng?_ ' kenapa hati terdalam ku mempertanyakan hal yang sulit di jawab oleh otak ini?

_"motor sport keluaran terbaru? Itu belum seberapa youngjae, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya melakukan hal bodoh yang menjijikan"_ Jong Up bersuara

Ohh god. Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang amat sangat membantu, apa insting kami begitu kuat hingga mereka mudah mengikuti alur skenario ini?

_"hahhhhhh… andai aku tau menaklukan pria dingin sepertinya semudah itu… aku pasti akan mengambil posisi mu youngjae, _

_Aku fikir dia sulit di taklukan, melihat pesona mu yang di bawahku saja bisa mendapatkanya._

_Apalagi jika aku., pangeran berparas malaikat.. _

_hhuaahh aku yakin dia akan mengajakku berkencan dalam kurun waktu dua hari" _

yah.. terima kasih himchan. Karna mu semuanya terlihat makin jelas

daehyun...

Dia terlihat terkejut mendengar kalimat narsis himchan.

apa ia sudah sadar aku sedang mempermainkannya?

Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

Aku harap dia akan memukulku hingga aku terbaring koma.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar benci melihatnya terluka seperti ini. dan yang terpenting akulah penyebab semua ini.

Andai aku tak menerima taruhan itu.

Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya , bukan mencintainya.

Ingat. I'm straight.

Ia melangkah mendekat , kedua tangan hangatnya mengepal kuat.,

Aku memantapkan hati, bereaksi setenang mungkin berbeda dengan kedua sahabatku .

Mereka terkejut saat daehyun berada tepat di hadapan kami.

Aku?

Aku menatapnya datar, menunggu beberapa hantaman menyapa wajah ini.

_"tuan Yoo Youngjae, apakah anda baru mendapat jackpot? " _

Aku terpaku. reaksinya jauh dari bayangkanku. Apa tak ada baku hantam? Atau belum ?

Kenapa dia terlihat tenang ?

walaupun tak bisa ku pungkiri ucapannya sarat akan kekecewaan

_'ini jauh lebih menyakitkan'_

_"apa taruhan yang kalian berikan padanya?"_ ia bertanya pada dua sahabatku yang masih terkejut

_"ahhh.. gadget terbaru juga motor sport ya? Boleh aku ikut bertaruh? " _

Aku menautkan kedua alis ini –bingung,

apa maksud ucapannya?

_"igeot… berikan ini pada tuan yoo youngjae, katakan padanya 'selamat atas kemenangannya mendapatkan pria bodoh dan menjijikan seperti ku'. _

_Geurigo, aku minta maaf jika dengan lancang mengungkapkan cinta yang kalian anggap bodoh dan menjijikan."_

Apa ini?!

kenapa hati ku makin nyeri? Perih labih mendominasi. Apa yang dia katakan itu masuk akal ?

setelah Ribuan jarum itu aku tusukan padanya ,,,

bukankah harusnya dia memukulku dan mengumpat garang di hadapan ku? Tapi.. kenapa malah dia ikut bertaruh?

Kenapa hal yang aku fikirkan tak terjadi ?

Apa tuhan sudah berhenti berpihak padaku ?

Apa ini cara lain 'Dia' menghukum ku?

Aku hanya bisa menggeram marah. Jika dia –daehyun terluka, kenapa dia tidak melampiaskannya dengan memukul ku? Bukankah kontak fisik akan terlihat lebih melegakan di banding dengan apa yang kini dia lakukan sekarang ini ?

Ini… akan semakin menyulitkan.

Dia bahkan sudah membelikan rumah untuk ku? Aku fikir itu semua hanya bualannya, aku benar-benar tak mengira dia akan seserius ini.

_"hajima…. !''_ aku ingin menghentikannya ,

Mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas menerima hasil kerja kerasnya.

_"ahhhh.. aku lupa . sertifikatnya akan aku kirim lewat pos, "_

Shit …! Apa dia mengira aku akan mempertanyakan dokumen rumah 'sialan' itu?

Itu membuatku semakin menggeram marah,

_" kau mendengarnya? Baguslah… setidaknya aku tak perlu repot memutuskan mu._

_Kau benar. Kau menjijikan. Akhirnya kau sadar akan hal itu. "_

Akhirnya itulah yang terucap dari bibir ku. Kalimat yang akan semakin memperdalam goresan luka yang sudah aku torehkan padanya.

_"benarkah? Aku ternyata terlalu larut dalam fantasi yang aku ciptakan sendiri. "_

Suara nya terdengar hampa, aku telah menyakiti nya. Menyakiti malaikat berwujud manusia,

Sifat hangat nya yang tersembunyi oleh kedinginan wajahnya.

Aku menatap punggung tegap itu , punggung yang terlihat amat rapuh,

Aku menyakitinya . aku menyakitinya . aku menyakitinya .

Kalimat-kalimat ini terus terngiang, dua sahabatku menatapku khawatir ,

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku pergi , berlawanan arah dengan 'malaikat' itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa aku terperangkap dalam zona permainan yang telah aku ciptakan?

'I'm straight. Mr. Jung Daehyun… this is just a game'

Mantra tak berguna ini makin menghatui ku.

Tuhan… ini kah bentuk kemurkaan mu?

Inikah balasan yang harus aku tanggung?

Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya . aku menyukainya .

menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, -aku yang sudah menyakitinya , menyakiti setiap inci hatinya.

Dan aku sekarang mencintainya. Apa aku sudah gila?

Kenapa aku malah menyadarinya saat ia sudah pergi?

_'aku membawanya terbang jauh… jauh setinggi mungkin ._

_Dan aku juga yang menjatuhkannya, mendorongnya mencicipi lembah tak berdasar yang di sebut sebuah –kesakitan- kesakitan tak berujung ,_

_Keterlambatan yang aku sadari , membuatku ikut menyusulnya, menyusulnya mencicipi apa itu sebuah kesakitan. Mengikutinya yang hidup namun tak hidup'_

_Tuhan … apakah itu cukup ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Egois dan keras kepala, mereka mungkin muak dengan sifat ku kali ini, yah… setelah kejadian itu aku memang menjadi orang yang berbeda,

Lebih gila dari sebelumnya, lebih pembohong dari sebelumnya.

Aku masih bersikukuh menyatakan bahwa aku seorang pria yang straight . –dihadapan mereka berdua…

Hanya hatiku yang mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa aku memang sudah ikut berorientasi dalam kelainan ini.

Kelainan yang aku anggap sebuah permainan namun membekas jelas .

Seperti sebuah tato permanen yang terukir apik dalam hati merahku.

Aku masih belum mau mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa 'aku menyukainya'.

.

.

Untuk menghindari semua itu , aku menata hidup ku lebih sibuk. Berkerja paruh waktu dimana pun, mengahabiskan akhir pekan dengan kedua sahabatku,

Tak lupa aku mengencani setiap wanita yang mengungkapkan cinta mereka padaku.

Aku terus bermain hati .

Dan hal yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru ku adalah…

_Stalker._

Yah… aku menjadi stalker , berburu informasi tentang dirinya dalam jarak sejauh mungkin.

Aku harus menghrgainya yang sedang berusaha keras melupakanku.

Melupakan ?

Cukup sakit saat aku mengetahuinya, dan aku sadar sakit ini belum seberapa.

Bukankah tak baik merusak rencana yang sudah ia susun? Rencana melupakanku ,

Membangun dinding pembatas setebal yang ia bisa.

Saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan , aku kembali memakai topengku.

Bersikap ceria seperti saat aku masih bersamanya.

Aku tahu. Karna sikap ku ini …. Harga diri yang aku junjung tinggi ini,

Menyakiti mu. Dan . menyakiti ku .

Menghancurkan hati mu, meluluh lantakan harapan mu.

Tanpa aku sadari , aku juga hancur.

Andai aku bisa lebih jujur,

Satu hal yang selalu muncul dalam benakku adalah

_'kapan aku bisa jujur dengan perasaan ku sendiri ? kapankah masa itu akan datang? Apa itu semua akan datang di saat malaikat pencabut nyawa menjemput ku ?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25 Maret 2015**

**.**

Tibalah hari ini. hari dimana hyung akan mengikat tali peresmian dengan calon tunangannya.

Aku tak kalah bahagianya dengan hyung… karna hari ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Aku sempat berfikir dia tak akan datang , mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kami.. itu cukup masuk akal jika aku memprediksikan hal itu.

Ia datang bersama sahabat young woon hyung. Sahabatnya yang bernama Jung Yongguk. Ialah hyung kandung daehyun. Aku yakin dia di tarik paksa oleh yongguk hyung.

Tentu.

Tentu saja aku mengambil topeng kasat mata ini, topeng yang aku rancang sendiri. Membuatku terlihat amat bahagia dan bersikap acuh padanya. ,

Tapi aku sadar tatapan matanya hanya tertuju padaku.

Risih ? ya.. aku merasakan hal itu juga , dan ini sedikit terkikis karena ada junior ku yang terus saja menggandeng kengan ku. Ia termasuk gadis 'polos' yang agresif.

Walapun aku telah menolaknya beberapa kali, ia tetap bersikeras mendekati ku. Aku sebenarnya jengah melihat tingkahnya saat ini. aku sadar kami terlihat mengumbar kemesraan , tapi-

ayolah … aku merasa terkena sinar laser yang mampu membuat tubuhku meleleh .

Tak cukup kuat menghidari tatapan itu , tatapan yang di layangkan daehyun.

Itu terasa meyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan di banding Sembilan bulan lalu.

_''oppa… kau berbeda hari ini , apa kau sudah mulai menyukai ku?_'' Tanya gadis di sampingku , ia menatap penuh harap kea rah ku .

Aku mencoba tersenyum tulus. Dan itu ….-gagal.

si gadis bodoh ini malah menganggap ku 'mengiyakan pertanyaannya'

Ia bergerak menyingkir , berdiri tepat di hadapan ku. Berjinijit , agar bisa menjangkau tinggi ku ,

_'apa yang ia lakukan ?'_ gumamku dalam hati

Mata ku tetap focus menatap daehyun, gadis ini semakin mengeliminasi jarak wajah nya denganku ,

Hati ku kembali mengecap apa itu rasa sakit . kenapa sorot matanya amat terluka ?

Dan kenapa hati ku juga ikut andil merasakannya?

Apa benar cinta itu memiliki insting yang kuat hingga aku bisa merasakan kepedihanya –lagi yang mendalam ?

Berpaling .

Kenapa kini dia berpaling? Apa sekarang dia jijik melihat ku ?

Dan… aku tersadar saat merasakan hembusan nafas menyapu bibir ku ,

Apa yang di lakukan gadis tengil ini?

_'' apa kau ingin mencium ku? ''_

Ia membuka matanya , menampilkan ekspresi bingung

_"lakukanlah itu dalam mimipi mu bocah'' _

Ia terpaku , mencoba mencerna sebait kalimat ku.

Aku ?

Aku tak peduli , mata ini justru sibuk menatap kepergian daehyun.

Punggung itu , punggung yang masih terlihat sama rapuhnya dengan dulu , bahkan kali ini tampak lebih rapuh.

Lagi – lagi aku menyakitinya.

_"-op –oppa… ''_ gadis itu tergagap

Aku memandangnya sinis '_'kenapa kau terus mengejarku ? ''_

_''-I –itu karna –ak –aku tau kau akan mencintaiku''_ ucapnya naïf

_''kenap kau begitu yakin? Dengar baik-baik, dan camkan ini._

_Aku. Tidak . menyukai . wanita. ''_ ucapku penuh penekanan, pergi meninggalkannya dengan keterpakuan yang ia tunjukan ,

Aku merasa ada sedikit perasaan menyesakkan yang terangkat. Tapi masih tak sebanding dengan apa yang aku lihat barusan, aku melangkahkan kaki ku cepat , mencari sosok yang sangat aku rindukan namun selalu ku tepis rasa itu ,

Bersikap munafik walaupun tau itu menyakiti satu sama lain.

Kenapa aku sangat bodoh ?

Kenapa harus menyakiti diri kami terlalu dalam baru setelahnya aku menyadari semua ini?

Tuhan … apa aku telambat ?

Apa aku terlambat jika ingin melakukan perbaikan hati kami?

Serpihan harapan yang telah aku hancur karna permainan bodoh ini…

Apa mungkin aku bisa menyatukannya kembali ?

Apa harapan yang tengah aku pungut ini akan seindah sebelumnya ?

Siapapun …. Tolong jawab pertanyaan rumit ini ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mataku terus bergerak liar kesegala arah , mencari jejaknya yang lenyap di tengah jalanan yang cukup ramai ini ,

Itu .

Akhirnya…aku menemukan nya, tapi kenapa si bodoh itu berdiri di tengah jalan ?

_Damn it apa dia ingin mati !_?

Aku segera berjalan cepat menghampirinya , namun kedua kaki ini terasa tertanjap di atas jalan ini saat melihatnya berbalik dan berlari cepat ke arah ku, raut khawati terpancar kuat di wajah tampan daehyun.

**#BRughhh …**

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali , merasakan tubuh ini menghantam kerasnya aspal, reflek mataku focus pada pelaku pendorongan sengaja ini.

Daehyun ia tersenyum lembut ke arah ku ,

_''Saranghae youn- ''_

**#BRAKKKK !**

Mata ku membulat sempurna ,

_-ap –app … -apa yang terjadi barusan ?! _

Aku menatap nanar pria yang tersungkur di sebrang jalan , darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya .

_''-Dae… -daehy- -daehyun….'' _

Dalam sekejap tubuh itu sudah tak terlihat karna terlalu banyak manusia yang mengelilinginya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

''jae.. youngjae.. youngjae ssi '' namja berwajah tegas itu terus mengguncang tubuh youngjae yang terkulai di atas kedua lengannya , matanya memang terpejam , namun bibir nya tak berhenti merapalkan nama adiknya.

"yoo youngjae , ireona… '' youngguk masih berusaha membangunkan pria di hadapannya . ini sudah sekian kalinya youngjae tertidur dan menangis , terlebih ia lagi-lagi mengigau nama adiknya . daehyun .

Perlahan tubuh pria tersebut bergerak , duduk tegap seraya menghapus wajah manisnya yang lagi-lagi basah kuyup oleh air matanya sendiri.

Yongguk memandang iba , sahabat adiknya yang kerap kali bersikap ceria itu kini tak lebih seperti raga tanpa jiwa,

Mata sembab , hidung memerah serta rambutnya yang tak bisa di bilang rapih

Yongguk mengehela nafas berat, ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam youngjae,

''sudah cukup jae… pulanglah , kau juga perlu istirahat . daehyun tak akan suka melihat mu seperti ini''

Ucap yongguk lembut. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian seminggu lalu ,kejadian dimana daehyun mengalami kecelakaan di hari pertunangan kakak youngjae.

Youngjae tak menghiraukan ucapan yongguk ia sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, menatap manusia di hadapannya yang terpasang kebel-kabel penopang hidup

''nde hyung aku akan pulang , tapi bisakah kau meniggalkan ku sendiri ? ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya''

Youngguk menepuk pelan bahu youngjae , ia melangkah menjauh …

''hyung…. '' panggil youngjae sebelum yongguk sempat membuka pintu , ia berbalik mendapati youngjae memandangnya ragu

"apa kau membenci ku?'' ucapnya lirih

''ya … aku sangat membencimu '' tegas yongguk

"lalu … apakah daehyun juga membenciku ? '' suara youngjae terdengar selirih hembusan angin

Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya , ia sesungguhnya memang membenci adik sahabat nya ini, ia benci akan semua caranya mempermainkan perasaan daehyun.

tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa sekarang youngjae tulus memiliki perasaan pada adiknya, yongguk meraih gagang pintu. menggeser benda persegi panjang di hadapanya

"dia berbeda denganku '' kata yongguk sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar rawat adiknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''heii Dae,,, jika aku boleh menyimpulkan ucapan yongguk hyung , apakah itu artinya kau tak membenciku ? sebenarnya hati mu itu terbuat dari apa Hmm… '' suara youngjae memenuhi ruangan sunyi ini

'' sampai kapan kau akan terbaring disini ? apa kau belum puas menghukum ku ? ?''

**Tiittt …tiitttt ….** Hanya mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung yang menjawab pertanyaan youngjae

"bukankah ini tak adil ? kenapa kau harus menanggung semuanya ? harusnya aku yang terbaring di sini .

Kenapa kau berlari kearah ku ? apa kau ingin menambahkan porsi rasa bersalah ku… ? hiks…" isakan tertahan meluncur dari bibir youngjae

Ia menggenggam tangan kiri daehyun yang bebas dari infuse . mengecupnya berkali-kali di barengi lelehan air matanya

"bangunlah , lalu bencilah aku sepenuh hati mu , biarkan aku mengejarmu dan mencintai mu hingga matti tanpa kau balas cintaku . bangunlah … dan siksa aku sepuasmu … biarkan aku merasakan sakit yang lebih banyak di banding dirimu …

-ak –aku –mo -mohon Dae… Bangunlah dari tidurmu ,.. " suara youngjae bergetar hebat ,

Tubuh di depannya tetap bergeming , youngjae menatap pilu wajah tampan daehyun yang tampak damai

"-ja –jangan.. aku mohon jangan tampakan –wa –wajah damai mu , bangunlah dari khayalan palsumu Dae…

-aa –ak –aku disini … bangunlah dan –pe –peluk -ak.. "

Yongjae menenggelamkan wajah nya , menggeleng pelan.

Ia tak kuasa melihat wajah damai daehyun , seolah ia lebih suka menutup matanya.

Mengucilkan dirinya dari kenyataan dunia , menikmati khayalan yang ia ciptakan sendiri ,

''aku berjanji akan menghancurkan pondasi kebohongan yang telah aku bangun , aku akan mencabutnya hingga akar. Dan kembali membangun pondasi yang lebih kokoh, menancapkan lebih dalam besi-besi kepercayaan mu .aku mencintaimu…..

apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu bangun Jung Daehyun…?'' ia berbisik lirih selirih hembusan nafas daehyun dalam oxygen mask

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Rumah minimalis yang terletak di sektor timur laut busan tampak unik yang dibangun diatas lot yang kecil . rumah yang terbuat dari kayu iroko dari tanah keatap dan di lengkapi kaca beton. rumah unik itu memiliki pintu depan ke jendela utama yang dibuat dengan menggunakan garis prespektif, pintu masuk yang unik dengan ditutupi kayu terhubung langsung ke ruang-ruang di dalam rumah tersebut ,<p>

namja berkulit tan meringkuk di sebuah sofa sedang berwarna abu-abu, ak lama munculah namja lain berstyle santai , cardigan kuning melekat di tubuh semapainya , celana putih selutut menggantung indah di kaki jenjangnya.

ia duduk di samping pangeran tidur , mengguncang pelan bahunya. mencoba mengusiknya agar segera menampakan kedua buah bola mata indah yang tertutup

**#Srett ...**

sang pangeran tidur menarik pria manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

_"pemalas. ayo cepat bangun "_ucap namja manis tersebut

_"aku senang ... akhirnya kau kembali ... "_ daehyun mempererat pelukannya

_"yak !, apa maksud mu ? sekalipun aku tak pernah pergi . apa maksudmu dengan kembali huh ?"_tanya namja itu bersungut

_"sekarang itu tak penting youngjae-ah ... "_ sahut daehyun pada namja bernama youngjae

_"geurae ? ahh.. ayo cepat bangun , aku baru saja membelikan cheescake kesukaan mu ! "_ ujarnya riang

daehyun tersenyum lembut , berjalan mengekor di belakang kekasihnya.

_'selamanya ... aku ingin disini ... '_

**.**

**.**

**#TAkKK... **

suara bantingan benda mungil memenuhi raungan santai di rumah unik tersebut .

_"hahhhhh ... aku tak mau bermain lagi ! kau curang ! "_ hardik daehyun si pelaku pembatingan pada stick game tak berdosa yang tadi di pijitnya

_"hoho... kau berkilah Daehyun-ssi ? terimalah kenyataan ini . kenyataan bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ku ... hahahaha "_ youngjae tertawa puas,

ia sangat puas karna berhasil -selalu berhasil memenangkan game di depan mereka , sudah seharian mereka bermain Play Station namun tak sekalipun daehyun menang

daehyun menatap sengit _"Kau menggali kubur mu sendiri Jae ... "_ desisnya , ia segera melancarkan aksinya , menarik youngjae hingga telentang di depannya.. dan menggelitik perut youngjae , membuat sang korban tertawa geli youngjae terus tertawa dan tak lupa berteriak kesal meminta daehyun menhentikan aksinya ...

_"Yakk ! hahagh ... -be -berhen -berhentikhaa ku -bil hahaghh "_ perintah youngjae di sela tawa gelinya

_"selamanya ... aku ingin di sini ... "_

**_._**

**_._**

langit kelam bertabur cahaya kecil di sekitarnya manambah kesan romantis di antara dua sejoli yang tengah duduk saling memunggungi ,

_''Jae... "_ panggil daehyun

_"hmm .. ?"_ youngjae menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri daehyun

_"apa yang ingin kau katakan dae... ? "_ tanya youngjae setelah mendapati daehyun terdiam

_"jangan pernah lagi pergi dari ku Jae... "_ daehyun mengikuti jejak youngjae -menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri youngjae

_"aku tak pernah pergi dari mu Dae... hanya saja... aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua ini ... " _

_'bangunlah , lalu bencilah aku sepenuh hati mu , biarkan aku mengejarmu dan mencintai mu hingga matti tanpa kau balas cintaku . bangunlah … dan siksa aku sepuasmu … biarkan aku merasakan sakit yang lebih banyak di banding dirimu …_

_-ak –aku –mo -mohon Dae… Bangunlah dari mimpi saat ini ,.. " suara youngjae bergetar hebat ,_

_Tubuh di depannya tetap bergeming , youngjae menatap pilu wajah tampan daehyun yang tampak damai_

_"-ja –jangan.. aku mohon jangan tampakan –wa –wajah damai mu , bangunlah dari khayalan palsumu Dae…_

_-aa –ak –aku disini … bangunlah dan –pe –peluk -ak.. '_

daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya seketika , membalik tubuh youngjae agar menghadapnya.

_"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu ? aku mendengar suara mu tadi... "_ tanya daehyun bingung. suara youngjae yang amat sangat jelas di telinganya namun terdengar amat lirih nan jauh, terlebih suara seraknya membuat relung hati daehyun nyeri

_"yah.. itu lah suara youngjae "_ sahut 'youngjae di depannya

_"jangan membuatku bingung , harusnya kau mengatakan 'ya itu suara ku ' ! "_ ucap daehyun naik satu oktaf

yongjae di depannya tersenyum samar

_ ''aku berjanji akan menghancurkan pondasi kebohongan yang telah aku bangun , aku akan mencabutnya hingga akar. Dan kembali membangun pondasi yang lebih kokoh, menancapkan lebih dalam besi-besi kepercayaan mu .aku mencintaimu….._

_apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu bangun Jung Daehyun… '?' _

daehyun terkejut , ia jelas mendengar suara youngjae , tapi kenapa ? kenapa bibir 'youngjae' yang ada di hadapannya sekarang malah terkatup rapat ?

itu jelas suara youngjae yang terdengar menyakitkan . apa dia sedang kesakitan ?

tubuh daehyun tiba-tiba menggigil hebat , ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ._ "-ja -Jae ... -ka -kau tak apa ? -ak -aku mendengar suara mu , tapi kenapa ragamu tak sedikitpun berbicara ?''_

_"semua itu tergantung padamu , kau terlalu bodoh daehyun , terperangkap dalam khayalan yang kau ciptakan , khayalan bahagia namun terasa hambar ? "_ 'youngjae berucap tajam

tubuh daehyun makin bergetar, ia merengut bingung, _"-ak -aku tak mengerti -ap ..."_ daehyun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ia meringkuk kedinginan , matanya menatap sendu youngjae , tangannya berusaha menggapai youngjae , namun sosok di depannya lekas memudar membuatnya bergerak mendekat. panik.

_"Daehyun-ah ... rasa takut mu akan kenyataan , hal itulah yang membuatku tercipta , tercipta oleh khayalan yang kau ciptakan , bangunlah dan hadapi apapun yang ada di depan mu . ingatlah bahwa tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan di balik kepahitan yang mengintai ... ireona Daehyun-ah ... "_

ucap sosok tersebut sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang di barengi tiupan angin malam

_"-Haj -hajima -Jae ... "_ racau daehyun sebelum matanya sepenuhnya menutup.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**28 juli 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>suara mesin detak jantung di ruang 1004 berbunyi nyaring , tubuh yang terbaring diatas ranjang bergerak pelak . bibirnya yang terbungkus oxygen mask menggumamkan kata singkat ,<p>

"-Haj -hajima -Jae ... "

perlahan kelopak mata nya terbuka , daehyun membuka matanya , memincingkan mata lebih tepatnya . mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang berebut masuk ke retina matanya. setelah merasa cukup terbiasa , ia segera mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya hingga berakhir diatas brankar dengan oxygen mask yang terpasang di wajahnya.

pandangannya jatuh pada vas bunga yang terlihat masih segar . bunga Aster bertengger cantik di vas bunga tersebut . tepat di samping nya ada sebuah jam weker digital

_'23:25 P.M Mon / 27 / 7 ? berapa lama aku di sini ?'_ tanya daehyun dalam hati , ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening

**#Sreggg ... **

pintu kamarnya terbuka , menampilkan sesosok pria berjubah putih menandakan bahwa dia adalah dokter rumah sakit tersebut . ia terperanjat mendapati daehyun telah bangun

"ommo ! kau sudah bangun ? apa ada yang sakit ? dimana ? ayo cepat katakan keluhan mu .. " ujarnya beruntun , dan sukses membuat daehyun meragukan statusnya

_'apa benar dia dokter?' _tanya daehyun dalam hati .

"yakk ... jangan meragukan ku sebagai dokter . " ucap dokter cantik tersebut , ia seolah faham dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukan daehyun .

dokter park memeriksa beberapa alat yang daehyun pakai , sesekali mencatat apa yang telah ia periksa.

"aku benar-benar heran dengan mu daehyun-ssi ... jika di lihat dari ilmu medis , harusnya kau sudah bisa bangun sejak dua bulan lalu ,melihat saat itu perkembangan tubuh mu dalam penyembuhan cukup cepat . ya ... walaupun kau masih harus memakai oxygen mask ... jadi... apa kau menikmati tidur panjang mu ?'' dokter park menyudahi pendapatnya tentang pasien pertama nya .

daehyun melepas benda yang membugkus bibir nya "aku bahkan ingin terus tertidur seperti itu_ "_ suara daehyun terdengar pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar dokter park

"hei.. jangan berkata seperti itu , bersyukurlah karna tuhan masih memberimu nafas .. " ia berkata bijak

"dalam tidurpun dia mengusir ku , dokter apa tidak ada secuil pun tempat untuk ku ?'' tanya daehyun menerawang . ia merasa nyaman dengan pembawaan dokternya yang ramah . itu sebab nya ia mempertanyakan hal konyol yang bahkan dokternya tak akan tau letak permasalahan yang ia tanyakan .

"aku tidak tau apa yang kau tanyakan . tapi saat orang itu mendengar kalimat tak bermutu mu itu , aku yakin dia akan terluka . orang yang selalu merawat mu disini . dia bahkan membentak suster yang ingin memandikan mu " dokter park terkiki saat mengingat youngjae marah besar karna ada suster baru yang akan membuka baju daehyun untuk di ganti

daehyun mengeryit bingung , di benak nya menebak 'pasti itu eomma'

"ahhh sudah lah ... kau jangan berfikir terlalu keras , nanti kepala mu akan pening lagi . istirahatlah,,. aku rasa sebentar lagi dia datang " ujarnya seraya melihat watches di pergelangan tangan nya

saat dokter park akan keluar , daehyun berucap "euisanim ... bisakah anda tidak memberitahu keluarga ku ?"

"memberitahu bahwa kau sudah siuman maksud mu ? baiklah ... akan aku pertimbangkan ... itu kompensasi karna kau tampan daehyun-ssi ,.. hihii " kikiknya tertahan ,

daehyun mendengus sebal . pintu kamarnya telah tertutup rapat , begitu juga dengan kelopak daehyun , ia menutup rapat matanya namun segera mempertajam pendengarannya setelah mendengar suara percakapan , dan ia sangat faham akan suara yang menyapa dokter nya yang baru saja keluar .

**.**

**.**

youngjae turun dari taxi yang membawanya kesebuah gedung sehat namun kerap kali di katakan sakit , ya.. rumah sakit di depannya yang kini telah menjadi rumah keduanya , hampir empat bulan daehyun tertidur... dan youngjae masih setia menemaninya disini , ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar no.1004 yang terletak di lantai enam .

**#Ting **

lift yang ia tumpangi terbuka , ia segera keluar. sesekali membungkuk dan menyapa para suster yang sudah ia kenal . bahkan dokter yang merawat sudah menganggap youngjae adik keduanya .

"Annyeong nonna ... " sapanya saat melihat dokter park keluar dari kamar daehyun

"kau kesini lagi ? " tanya dokter park heran

"yak hyung .. apa pertanyaan itu pantas kau ucapkan ? " kesal youngjae

"tsk. untuk apa kau setiap hari kemari huh? dan parahnya hanya untuk pria di dalam kamar ini . pria yang tak memiliki semangat hidup layaknya seorang pengecut . " ujarnya pedas.

"dia akan bangun , aku yakin itu nonna... "

"seberapa yakin hmm ? dokter pintar seperti ku saja sudah bengal menghadapi pasien macam dia " youngjae memutar keuda hazelnya bosan . bosan akan sifat narsis dokter di depannya

"sudah lah ... aku mau bertemu daehyun... pergilah dan cepat tidur nonna.. wanita mana saat hampir tengah malam malah keluyuran seperti ini " youngjae mendorong punggung dokter park menjauh

"nde... nde ahjussi ... bilang saja kau mengusirku karna ingin berduaan dengan si tampan daehyun. dasar byuntae ! " gerutu dokter perk seraya melambaikan tangan nya tanpa menoleh .

youngjae awalnya akan berteriak , namun kembali mengurungkan niatnya meningingat ini sudah tengah malam. ia lalu membuka pintu kamar 1004 .

"Annyeong Dae... kau belum bangun ? " sapanya ceria , ia duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah kiri ranjang , menatap wajah tampan daehyun yang masih terpejam. hembusan nafas teratur tampak di oxygen mask yang di kenakan daehyun ,

"hahhh ... akhirnya, aku belum terlambat dae... ada 15 menit lagi sebelum kau bertambah umur . dan pastinya kapasitas cinta mu akan bertambah bukan ? "

tak ada jawaban , seperti biasa, hanya alat pendeteksi denyut jantunglah yang menjawab ribuan pertanyaan youngjae

"eommonim , appanim dan yongguk hyung dua hari kedepan tak akan datang dae.. hehe aku lah yang melarang mereka . aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan mu . tanpa ada pengganggu . nde.. nde ... aku tau , aku tak bermaksud menganggap mereka pengganggu Dae.. hanya saja , aku ingin mereka beristirahat sejenak . itu saja .. " youngjae memegang tangan daehyun lembut

"dan ternyata sudah berlalu setahun sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu . yah.. aku yakin kau masih sangat ingat bagaimana aku berucap pedas pada mu saat itu,

melukai perasaan tulusmu dengan permainan bodoh yang aku ciptakan. tanpa tau bahwa itu adalah awal kehancuran bagi mu dan bagi ku " genggaman tangan yougjae semakin erat.

"maaf kan aku dae, maaf aku telah membuat hari lahir mu menjadi hari terburuk . bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua ? bolehkah aku memperbaiki hari terburuk mu tahun lalu menjadi hari terindah pada tahun ini ? " **#Tesss **setetes cairan bening terjatuh mulus dari hazel youngjae ,

"wah lihat .. dua menit lagi hari ulang tahun mu Dae... kau tau bukan suara ku cukup bagus , jadi ... dengar kan baik baik lagu ini hmm ? ..." youngjae berusaha terdengar ceria , tapi gagal karna suara serak menahan tangisnya lebih mendominasi

_"Neomu haengbokhan moseup nae yeope inneun neo_

_Oneureul gidaryeosseo neoui saengireul_

_Nal boneun neoui misoga oh neomu neomu nuni busyeo_  
><em>Neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeoreul ttada jugo sipeo<em>

_Happy birthday to you_  
><em>Areumdaun nae sarang<em>  
><em>Baby, only for you<em>  
><em>Niga isseo haengbokhae<em>  
><em>Happy birthday to you<em>  
><em>Oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi<em>  
><em>Baby, only for you<em>  
><em>Urin hamkke halgeoya... "<em> youngjae mengakhiri nyanyian lirihnya , beranjak dari duduknya dan medekatkan wajah nya pada daehyun ,

**#Cup ..**

mengecup lembut kening daehyun , tak lama ia menarik diri untuk kembali duduk, membuka sebuah album foto karya nya sendiri

"harusnya aku memberikan hadiah ini tahun lalu dae... jangan lihat dari bentuk dan lamanya hadiah ini ne... ? baiklah.. ayo.. kita lihat si tampan daehyun ... "

youngjae menyeka buliran bening yang kembali turun. membuka lembar demi lembar foto daehyun yang ia curi diam-diam. menceritakan setiap detail foto tersebut , dimana ia mengambil , kapan ia mengambil foto tersebut ,, hingga tepat berada di tengah album , youngjae menatap lama,

foto yang menampilkan dehyun tengah menatap rumah unik berwarna coklat di sektor timur laut busan , tempat kelahiran daehyun...

wajah berseri daehyun tampak sangat jelas di sana... mengagumi bangunan unik yang ada didepannya

"saat aku mengikuti mu ke busan tanpa sepengetahuan mu ,aku merasa seperti seorang gadis remaja yang mencurigai pacarnya selingkuh ... menyebalkan sekali saat aku menyadari hal itu . wajah berseri mu sangat tampan seperti biasa,

yak.. kenapa kau bisa setampan itu eoh ?

apa saat itu kau membayangkan masa depan kita du dalam rumah indah itu ? apa kau tidak ingin datang kesana ? besok mungkin ...

aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun mu disana ... kau akan menyesal jika tidak lekas bangun dan -da -datang ke sana ... " youngjae terus mempertanyakan hal yang tak mungkin di jawab oleh yang bersangkutan .

ia mengellus penuh kerinduan pada foto di depannya .

"ayo kita kesana ... " mata hazel youngaje membulat , ia tak mengira akan kembali mendengar suara daehyun . ya... suara daehyun dalam khayalannya yang terdengar amat nyata

youngjae menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas perut daehyun menangis tertahan seraya memeluk lembut tubuh daehyun, menggeleng pelan , berusaha mengusir suara khayalannya yang terngiang hebat .

"Wae... ? kau tak mau ? " kembali youngjae menggeleng . air matanya mengalir makin deras membasahi baju rumah sakit daehyun

"maafkan aku Jae karna membuat mu menangis " ujar daehyun sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam youngjae dan mendapat repons tegang yang di ekspresikan tubuh youngjae , seketika tangisnya terhenti , ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelaku tindakan menenangkan tersebut

menatap tak percaya antara senang takjub dan rasa lainnya berkecamuk dalam hati youngjae , melihat pemikat hatinya tengah tersenyum lembut di balik oxygen mask yang merangkap bibir penuh daehyun

ia menegakan tubuhnya , pandangnya masih lekat menatap daehyun , tanganya bergetar hendak menyentuh wajah sang kekasih . daehyun menangkap tangan bergetar youngjae sebelum sempat menyentuh nya.

"Wae... ? apa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau tak berkedip melihat ku ?'' goda daehyun

lagi-lagi air mata youngjae mengalir, setelah menyakinkan bahwa di depannya bukan khayalan , youngjae segera memeluk erat daehyun

"-ugh ... -ak -aku tak -bis -bisa bernafas jae "

reflek youngjae segera melapaskan pelukannya dan berdiri tegak "-mi -mianhae -a -aku terlal- ..."

"argh ... " rintihan daehyun menghentikan kalimat youngjae , ia melihat daehyun berusaha duduk.

"yak ... ! kau mau apa huh ? " pekik youngjae . ia membantu daehyun berbaring lagi .

"aku hanya ingin duduk Jae.. "

"kau fikir ranjang ini tak punya pengatur otomatis huh ? pabbo ... " gerutu youngjae , ia mengambil remot kontrol , meninggikan ranjang bagian atas ranjang

"duduklah , ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu " ujar daehyun , menepuk sisi kiri ranjangnya

youngjae menurut "jadi,.. apa benar kau menyiapkan kejutan untuk ku ? " tanya daehyun penasaran

"ahhh aku lupa menghubungi dokter park " youngjae menyadari kebodohannya yang tak langsung menghubungi dokter , mengabarkan bahwa daehyun sudah sadar. langkahnya tertahan genggaman tangan daehyun

"jawab dulu pertanyaan ku . dan dokter 'sok tau' itu sudah tau . "

"iya aku sud-...

eoh ? apa maksud mu dengan dokter park sudah tau ? dia sudah tau kau siuman ? kenapa dia tak memberitahuku saat kami bertemu di depan? jadi kau sudah sa-... Yakkk ! jadi kau sudar siuman dari tadi dan mendengar semua nya ?! " fakta-fakta yang youngjae analisis berubah menjadi sebuah suatu fakta utuh . dan semua itu membuat nya merona hebat

'ugh... berarti dia sadar aku menciumnya ?' tanya youngjae dalam hati

daehyun yang melihat rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah manis youngjae

"kali ini kinerja otak mu sangat lamban Jae.. " ejek daehyun

"Tsk. memalukan ... " youngjae berpaling , menutupi wajahnya dari samping

"kajja.. kita pulang ke rumah kita ... " ajak daehyun lembut , youngjae mengerjap beberapa kali , berusaha mencerna kalimat daehyun .

"lelucon mu tak lucu Dae... kita akan kesana saat kau sudah benar-benar sembuh " tegas youngjae

"itu artinya sudah bukan hari ulang tahun ku lagi ... " gerutu daehyun. ia melepas oxygen mask nya , berusaha duduk tentu saja di barengi ocehan youngjae dan batuan darinya

"aku akan pergi kesana sendirian . " ucap daehyun telak , membuat youngaje menatapnya khawatir

"yak ! daehyun-ah ... jangan bertingkah bodoh ... kau bahkan belum siuman lebih dari satu jam "

daehyun mencbut paksa infuse yang tertancap di pergelangan tangnan kanan . "bisa tolong carika aku kursi roda? " tanya dehyun tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatiran youngjae

"cari saja sendiri ! " tolak youngjae kesal

"aku janji jae... aku akan baik-baik saja asal kau di samping ku . aku yakin tidak akan ada yang terjadi . jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum pasti Hmm .. ?'' bujuk daehyun

youngjae menghela nafas menyerah . "baiklah .. tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali . "

daehyun mengeryit bingung "kau tak berniat kabur kan ? ingat jangan lama-lama " titah daehyun

"tsk. terserah ... "youngjae beranjak akan pergi , namun daehyun menarik youngjae agar menghadapnya , youngjae terkejut menyadari jarak mereka sangat dekat . daehyun menarik tengkuk youngjae kebawah , mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya .

"aku sangat bahagia bisa kembali membuka mataku Jae.. keluar dari belenggu manis yang semu tentang mu . keluar dari youngjae yang nyatanya hanya ciptaan ku sendiri dalam otak bebal ini . aku benar-benar bahagia ... " tatapan mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain .

daehyun memejamkan matanya begitu pula dengan youngjae ... saling mendekat satu sama lain. menutup jarak yang memisahkan mereka . menumpahkan kerinduan yang membuncah , menyalurkannya dengan cara yang mereka kehendaki .

youngjae bisa merasakn betapa keringnya bibir daehyun saat bibir mereka bersentuhan , ia mengeluarkan benda tak bertulang keluar dari gua nya , menjilat pelan dua bukit tebal yang menghipnotisnya , berusaha memberikan sedikit pelembab alami di bibir tebal daehyun .

daehyun tersenyum dalam ciuman nya , mengecup sekali lagi bibir kissable youngjae sebelum melepas pagutan pertama mereka.

pertama kalinya daehyun berani menyentuh namja yang di cintainya sepenuh hati

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>semilir angin laut adalah hal pertama yang menyapa dua makhluk tampan dan manis yang berdiri menghadap bangunan kokoh di depannya , koreksi . hanya satu yang berdiri karna namja bermarga jung tampak duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda . mereka memakai pakaian tebal , mengusir hawa dingin .<p>

"hei Jae ... apa kejutan yang kau siapkan untuk ku ?"tanya daehyun antusias

"lihat saja sendiri hmm... ? " seringai membingkai pas di wajah manis youngjae. ia membenarkan muffle coklat daehyun . lalu beranjak ke belakang daehyun mendorong pelan menuju pintu utama rumah mereka

walaupun hampir setiap hari youngjae datang ketempat ini , tapi ia tetap tak bisa berhenti mengagumi bangunan di depannya .

pintu kokoh menghadang jalan msuk mereka , youngjae mengeluarkan sebuah kartu bergambar foto daehyun dan dirinya . kartu yang dikirimkan daehyun setahun lalu .

daehyun menelisik tiap sudut ruangan , namun ia tak menemukan hal-hal yang berbau kejutan ,

"mana yang bisa ku sebut kejutan ? disini tak ada apapun ?" ujar daehyun heran

"lihatlah baik-baik dae... "

daehyun menurut , ia kembali menelisik ruangan tersebut . youngjae tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi berfikir daehyun

"bisa kau jelaskan ? aku tak melihat apapun yang berhubungan dengan kejutan " ucapnya kesal

"yak. kau tidak bisa melihat ? bukankah ruangan ini terlihat lebih bersih dan rapi ? bukankah kain-kain putih yang menutupi perabitan sudah tak bersarang lagi disini ?" jelas youngjae singkat . penjelasan yang cukup membuat daehyun memutar matanya bosan

'anak bayi juga tau hal itu babbo ' desisnya dalam hati

senyum youngjae semakin lebar mendapati kerutan kesal daehyun bertambah

"hei... jangan tampakan wajah cemberutmu layaknya cheese cake tanpa cream Dae...? padahal hampir setiap hari aku kemari untuk membersihkan rumah kita" raut wajah daehyun berubah khawatir

"kau gila ?! kenapa tak membayar seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah ini ! bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan ? apalagi kau mengendarai mobil sen- ... " nada yang di gunakan daehyun naik satu oktaf terpotong pula oleh ucapan youngjae

"aku tak ingin rumah kita di sentuh orang lain Jung... " youngjae mendorong pelan kursi roda daehyun

"jaa... kita pergi ke rooftop . kejutan sesungguhnya ada disana ...! " lanjutnya ceria

dorongan youngaje terhenti saat daehyun menyentuh tangan nya seraya mendongak menatapnya sendu

"aku tak membutuhkan kejutan mu Jae... cukup kau ada disampingku . itu sudah termasuk kejutan terindah yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya . entah hari ulang tahun ku atau pun hari lainnya . asalkan kau ada disampingku . aku benar-benar tak membutuhkan kejutan lainya .

karna kau memang kejutan yang tuhan titipkan untuk ku . kejutan yang tak akan pernah habis ... "

kalimat tulus daehyun membuat youngjae bersemu , ia memeluk daehyun dari belakang

"lagi pula udara subuh hari di musim panas sangat dingin... aku ingin tidur saja di kamar . eottae ?" tanya daehyun diangguki cepat oleh youngjae

mereka berjalan pelan menaiki tangga balok , susunan dari lempengan kayu yang disatukan secara horizontal. daehyun memilih berjalan dengan di papah youngjae, kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk berjalan sendiri ,

youngjae membuka pelan pintu putih bertitle DaeJae di tengah pintu

"kau membuat tulisan ini Jae ?" daehyun berfikir heran . bukankah ini terlihat kekanakan ? dan itu sama sekali bukan gaya youngjae

"tentu saja ! " dan daehyun menyadari satu hal lagi . youngjae yang di sampingnya saat ini tampak begitu hiperaktive dan terbuka . benar-benar sesuatu yang membuat hati daehyun membuncah bahagia .

"ta-raaa ... Saengaeil chukhae Uri Daehyunie ... " teriak youngjae saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar .

daehyun mengerjap beberapa kali , menatap lukisan besar di tembok . lebih tepatnya , dinding kamarnya yang terlukis . lukisan dirinya dan youngjae , daehyun tergambar memakai jas biru muda sedang memberikan bunga pada youngjae yang memakai cardigan kuning . ia tak tersipu layaknya gadi remaja , melainkan tangan kanan yang menerima bunga dari daehyun dan tangan kiri menahan kening daehyun . senyum merekah tampak begitu jelas di dalam lukisan tersebut.

daehyun ingat .itu adalah saat dimana ia merayakan hari jadinya dan youngjae yang ke seratus . lukisan yang tampak sangat nyata.

"Dae... kau suka " tanya youngjae sedikit khawatir akan tanggapan daehyun . ia tau ia tak sehebat daehyun dalam menggambar . ia bahkan belajar secara khusus dengan dosen nya di universitas

daehyun berjalan merayap , enggan di bantu youngaje berjalan "amazing... kau menggambarnya sendiri jae ?'' takjub hanya itu lah yang terpancar jelas dari wajah ampan daehyun

"wae ? apakah terlalu bagus ?"

**#BRakkk .. **

"DAEHYUN !" teriakan youngjae menggema ,melihat daehyun merosot jatuh , kepalanya terbentur keras pada meja yang bergeser beberapa inchi akibat dorongan dari tubuhnya

"dimana yang sakit ? kenapa bisa jatuh ? bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menggunakan kursi roda saja ! " cerocos youngjae , dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal daehyun.

"otak ku yang sakit ! " ketus daehyun

"eoh ?"

"otak ku langsung sakit setelah mendengar kalimat narsis mu ... " gerutu daehyun

"bwahaha.. dan itu membuatmu jatuh ?! " tanya youngajae di sela tawa bahagianya, daehyun berdiri . berjalan menuju tepi ranjang , membaringkan tubuhnyaa menghadap lukisan indah itu

"tawa mu kali ini sungguh lepas Jae... berbeda dengan pertama kali kita bertemu "

deg.

tawa youngjae terhenti berganti keheningan . daehyun menoleh kesamping ,"wae ... ?"

youngjae menjawab dengan gelengan cepat , ia melangkah kan kakinya kesisi lain kamar mereka , mengambil seloyang cake dari refigerator.

"karna aku malas mengambil pematik , anggap saja api nya sudah menyala ... " ia menyodorkan cake tersebut

tapi daehyun langsung memakan cake itu menggunakan tiga jarinya sebagai sendok alami, youngjae menapik tangan daehyun cepat .

"kau masih belum boleh memakan cake ini . tunggu sampai kau sembuh total dulu "

mendengar itu daehyun menggeram pelan

"lalu apa maksud mu membawa cheese cake itu jika tidak dimakan ?"

"aku kan hanya menyuruhmu meniupnya bukan memakannya Monster ... " ucap youngjae , terselip nada mengejek di dalam tiap suku katanya

"tsk . aku baru tahu fungsi cheese cake telah berubah ? apa gunanya makanan menggiurkan itu kau bawa kemari "decih daehyun ,

"ahhh ... karna aku belum boleh memakannya , bagaimana jika kau memakannya untuk ku ? " tawar daehyun pada youngjae,

"apa kau yakin ?" youngjae memincingkan matanya curiga. daehyun tersenyum 'polos' di sertai anggukan kuat

"baiklah ... " youngjae memotong chocholate cheescake, menggigit sepotong besar cake tersebut dengan ide menggoda daehyun, tanpa menyadari seringai licik dari daehyun .

setelah sepotong cake masuk di rongga mulut youngjae , daehyun segera mengamit dagu youngjae, menariknya cepat dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut youngjae guna mengambil cake yang baru saja tergeletak apik di gua mulut youngjae . daehyun memakan cheesecake itu sambil menempelkan bibir penuhnya dengan bibir kissable youngjae .

youngjae ?

dia terlalu shock untuk bereaksi apapun . bahkan ia terlihat tak bernafas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka akibat terobosan nakal daehyun.

daehyun menjilat bibirnya sexy , menghilangkan cream coklat yang sempat bertengger di bibir bawahnya

"cheesecake termanis yang pernah aku rasakan . apa itu karna efek bibir mu jae ?" tanya daehyun tanpa dosa . ia mengambil alih loyang cake yang satu senti lagi akan terlepas dari tangan youngjae , memindahkannya diatas nakas.

youngjae bergeming. ia masih saja terdiam dengan mulut ternganga . daehyun memperhatikannya , ia langsung berkata khawatir "Yakk ! Youngjae-ah ... bernafaslah ... ! " daehyun mengguncang keras bahu youngjae.

youngjae tersadar , ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali , tiba-tiba wajahnya merah padam , entah karna malu atau marah. daehyun tidak tau , ia meneguk kasar salivanya.

"JUNG DAEHYUUUNN ! " teriak youngjae berpuluh-puluh oktaf , daehyun menutup rapat telinga dan matanya . reflek yang bagus

bunyi gemeletuk terdengar nyaring , daehyun bergidik ngeri . sedangkan youngjae sibuk mengatur emosinya yang akan meledak .

ingin rasanya ia memukul daehyun sekuat tenaga . tapi ia sadar .. manusia di depannya ini baru saja membuka matanya beberapa jam lalu, dan lagi .. daehyun mengungkapkan fakta manis yang terasa memalukan , menyenangkan sekaligus amat menyebalkan !

'cheesecake termanis yang pernah ia rasakan ? cih dasar monster cake licik ! dia memanfaatkan ku untuk memakan cheesecake biadab itu ! ' teriak youngjae tanpa suara

ia menyambar guling tak berdosa di samping nya memukuli guling tersebut dengan brutal .

"-Yo ... -youngjae-ah ... " panggil daehyun takut. pukulan youngjae berhenti , ia melesakkan wajahnya pada guling malang itu ,

"YOU BASTARD JUNG DAEHYUN ! Kau memanfaatkan aku untuk sepotong chessecake ?! ARGHHHhhhh ! " jerit youngjae sekeras mungkin . tentu saja suara merdunya teredam oleh sang guling . ia masih asik telungkup dengan kaki terus menendang angin , bergerak brutal di atas big size milik mereka .

mendengar jeritan youngjae , daehyun terkekeh pelan ... ia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping youngjae , meraih pinggang mungilnya mendekat . memeluknya seerat mungkin , youngjae terperanjat kaget merasakan pelukan posesif daehyun .

"-ap -apa yang kau lak-... "

"ssttt... diamlah , aku lelah . biarkan seperti ini sampai aku tertidur . arachi ?''

takut itu kembali melingkupi hati youngjae , ia perlahan membalikan tubuhnya mendongak mencoba menatap manik daehyun yang tertutup,

"berjanjilah besok pagi kau harus membuka mata mu lagi , berjanjilah kau tak akan 'tidur' terlalu lama " cicit youngjae

daehyun mengecup kening youngjae sebagai jawabannya,

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu ku , terima kasih telah mengajarkan aku apa itu rasa sakit dan apa itu kebahagiaan sesungguhnya . Aku mencintai mu Jae... " bisik daehyun

hazel youngjae berkaca-kaca , ia menenggelamkan wajah nya didada kurus daehyun , membalas pelukan daehyun tak kalah erat

"aku tak pantas menerima ucapan manis mu setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu Dae... tapi aku mohon ... jangan pergi lagi . " balas youngjae

"Hmmm ... tak akan pernah Jae... " daehyun mengasak hidung bangirnya di rambut kelam youngjae , wangi yang sangat ia rindukan menguar indra penciumannya .

"jalja Jung Youngjae ... " youngjae tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat tidur dari kekasihnya

tinggalah hembusan nafas halus keduanya yang menghiasi ruangan luas itu , menciptakan aura tenang di hari menjelang pagi .

_'selamat tinggal khayalan indah , selamat datang khayalan nyata yang mengagumkan. Jae ... mari kita lewati hari-hari selanjutnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan, marah saat kita merasa cemburu, menangis saat kita terluka oleh alasan konyol . tertawa bahagia karna cinta kita yang akan semakin membengkak ... sesuatu seperti itu ... dan melewati hari tanpa sedetikpun kekurangan cinta dari mu ... '_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.*EPILOG***

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>bintang di langit seoul redup oleh ribuan lampu yang menampakan cahaya di kota tersbut , bertengger di setiap susut kota , keramaian festival musim panas masih terus berlanjut walaupun sang waktu telah menginjak tengah malam .<p>

dua sosok pemuda bermantel tebal berjalan beriringan , dengan sepotong tangan pemuda lainnya masuk ke kantung mantel pemuda disebelahnya yang terlihat lebih tinggi beberapa centi

"apa kau kedinginan ?" tanya daehyun di balik turtlenecknya yang menutupi hinggia ujung bibir bawahnya

"ani ... " jawab youngjae singkat , mereka berjalan pelan , menjauh dari sungai Han . tempat yang baru saja mereka datangi untuk sekedar melihat festival musim panas

"kau terlihat kelelahan , apa perlu aku gendong ?Hmm ? " youngjae menginjak kaki daehyun. kesal akan godaan kekasihnya . tapi daehyun yang sudah hafal gerak-gerik youngjae , bisa dengan cepat menghindari injakan nista itu

"Dae... sudah seminggu kau keluar dari rumah sakit , sebenarnya ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu " ungkap youngjae .

"nugu ? apa dia pria yang lebih manis dari mu ?" pertanyaan daehyun mendapat delikan keji dari youngjae , membuatnya tertawa pelan

"sahabat ku . himchan dan jong up . mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu . mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka katakan ... " papar youngjae ,

daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak , mimik wajahnya berubah serius

"ahh iya , aku lupa menanyakan kabar mereka . apa mereka masih suka ... mmm kau tau itu "

"bertaruh ? tentu saja mereka .., maksud ku . kami . kami masih suka bertaruh , yah .. tapi aku rasa sekarang sudah sedikit lebih baik . kami tak lagi bertaruh untuk mempermainkan hati orang lain . "

alis daehyun terangkat sebelah "seperti ... ?"

'hahhh .. aku tau dia akan bertanya lebih detail ' desah youngjae dalam hati

"hanya hal-hal sepele , seperti saat kami berkumpul , dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik . kami akan memegang keberuntangan masing-masing untuk menebak kebenaran tindakan seseorang , "

daehyun menatap youngjae bingung . meminta penjelasan lebih . youngjae melihat sekelilingnya , dapat. ia menemukan seorang anak kecil sedang berdiri di sebuah kedai yang menjual coffee. ia menunjuk anak itu , membuat daehyun mengikuti arah telunjuknya

"Nah... kau lihat anak kecil itu ? bukankah dia terlihat kebingungan untuk memesan ? lalu kami akan menebaknya 'apa yang akan ia pesan ' bermodal keberuntungan ., dan jumlah yang kami taruhkan masih tetap sama seperti dullu . " youngjae memandang daehyun

"taruhan konyol ..."

"semakin konyol taruhan yang kami lakukan , semakin besar pula jumlah yang di taruhkan ... " kata youngjae bangga ,

daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah "dengan kata lain , kalian itu sekumpulan orang gila . " tandas daehyun ,

"hahaha .. dan kau mencintai salah satu kumpulan orang gila itu "

skakmat . daehyun mendengus kesal .

**.**

**.**

"Youngjae-ah ...! " teriak seseorang di belakang daehyun ,

daehyun ikut menoleh , suara orang yang memanggil youngjae cukup familiar di telinganya .

**DeG **

namja yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan daehyun bergeming. daehyun mengerutkan keningnya , melihat reaksi 'terkejut' dari jongup . akhirnya ia melambaikan tangannya , menyuruh pemuda bertopi itu mendekat

"Jong Up-ssi ...! " sapa daehyun ramah setelah namja bertopi itu berdiri kikuk di depannya

"-An -annyeong Daehyun-ah..." sapanya gugup , ia masih tak percaya makhluk di depannya ini adalah daehyun , mengingat saat ia menjenguk sebulan lalu daehyun masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk bangun

"kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu eoh ? " mata daehyun memincing tajam , jongup menelan kasar salivanya

"Mianhae Daehyun-ah ... jeongmal minahae ! " ujarnya tiba-tiba seraya membungkukkan badannya dalam .

daehyun segera memegang bahu tegap jongup agar tegak . "aishh ... apa yang kau katakan ? " tanya daehyun bingung .

jongup menundukan kepalanya , enggan menatap daehyun sekarang.

youngjae masih asik menonton mereka .

"aku yakin kau pasti mengerti daehyun-ah ... bagaimana kami asik bertaruh , memepermainkan hati mu dan hati youngjae ... "

daehyun mengangguk mengerti

"Jong Up-ssi , aku tak menyangkal pernah membencimu walau hanya sepintas , aku juga tak memungkiri pernah menyalahkanmu . tapi lambat laun aku sadar , kau dan himchan lah yang mendorong sebuah kebahagiaan untuk ku , dan kalian juga yang mengajarkan ku apa itu rasa sakit . bukankah harus nya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian ?" senyum tulus terukir di bibir penuh daehyun

Jong Up menatap tak percaya , karna terlalu senang ia menghambur memeluk daehyun , "gomapta... gomapta daehyun-ssi ... " racau Jong Up

"ekhemm ... ! " youngjae berdehem keras , memberi signal bahwa dia juga disini . mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan masing-masing

"yak ! Jae... kau tak boleh seperti itu , kau terlihat cemburu dengan Jong Up ?" mata daehyun memincing

"terserah katamu lah ! , " youngjae acuh. "Moon Jong Up ssi , apa yang kau lakukan disini ? sendirian ? dan memakai topi bertuliskan 'ANGRY?' " lanjutnya

"ohh ... aku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar ,sebulan terakhir aku mendapatkan hal yang menarik ... "

daehyun menyimak serius , entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan jongup

"apa itu ?'' tanya youngjae

"pria manis yang sangat lugu , kullitnya seputih susu ,, rambutnya yang berwarna biru tampak sangat pas di wajah manisnya ... " Jong Up menerawang , mengingat jelas tiap detail dari sosok yang menghipnotosnya

"tapi sayang... dia sangat tinggi . " lirih jongup meratapi bahwa dia lebih pendek dari namja tersebut .

"itu sih kekurangan mu , bukan kekurangan dia . jadi apa kau tertarik dengannya ?" selidik youngjae

"yah... kurasa , " ujar jongup menggantung

"siapa nama namja yang kau maksudkan ?" daehyun akhirnya bersuara

"hehehe... ani ... aku tidak tahu namanya ." cengiran lebar tampak jelas diwajah jongup , jawaban simple itu sukses membuat mulut daehyun menganga dan youngjae menepuk keningnya .

"Babbo ! " bentak mereka kompak

"aku tau itu . tapi ternyata cukup menyenangkan menjadi seorang stalker sepertimu . Youngjae-ssi ... " sisi lain bibir jongup terangkat keatas

"stalker ? siapa pria yang di mata-matai youngjae " daehyun spontan bertanya , youngjae gelagapan , ia menutup mulut jongup seketika ,

daehyun menggeram kesal "biarkan jongup bicara , atau kau ku cium di sini ?" ancam daehyun pada youngjae

youngjae merengut sebal. dengan berat hati , ia melepaskan jongup .

"kau . yahh ... setahun terakhir dia selalu menjadi penguntit mu dalam jarak ribuan kilometer" jelas jongup hiperbola

"benarkah ?" tanya daehyun sanksi

"jangan percaya bualan si pendek ini . " ketus youngjae, daehyun tersenyum senang , jika youngjae sudah berbicara ketus seperti itu , maka artinya , ucapan jongup adalah benar .

daehyun mengeucp kilat bibir kissable youngjae , sang korban terdiam membeku . jongup si obat nyamuk hanya bisa menatap iri .

"bernafaslah Jae ... ''titah daehyun , youngjae merasa De ja vu

"dan himchan juga sedang tergila-gila dengan seorang berwajah shinigami yang ia temui di rumah sakit " kata jongup tanpa di minta ,

"pasti shinigami itu sangat tampan hingga membuat himchan tergila-gila padanya , yaa memang dari segi manapun dia terlihat gila " ucap youngjae pedas.

"tidak juga , tapi aku merasa cukup familiar dengan wajah nya , kami berpapasan dilorong rumah sakit tempat daehyun dirawat , himchan tak sengaja menabraknya , dan pria itu menolongnya . tak lupa ia menebar pesona dengan senyum gummy smile nya " cerocos jongup

"Yongguk hyung... " ucap daehyun dan youngjae bersamaan .-lagi

"nde ?"

"ani... jangan fikirkan hal itu , dan sampaikan salam ku pada himchan, katakan padanya untuk segera menyerah mendekati shinigaminya itu . akan sangat berbahaya jika himchan berbicara dengannya . " ungkap daehyun misterius ,

"kau sepertinya mengenal pria itu ?"

youngjae berucap "lupakan lah masalah orang lain , ayo kita nikmati festival ini . ahhh ! ayo kita mengambil foto bersama ! " usulnya semangat ,

mengalihkan pembicaraan mungkin .

"ide bagus , ! ayo jongup-ssi ... " ajak daehyun , ia menyiapkan gadget miliknya , jongup berada dibelakang bahu kiri daehyun , sedangkan youngjae berada di depan bahu kanan daehyun , tangan kanan daehyun merangkul pinggang youngjae mendekat . tangan kirinya memegang gadget canggihnya

"Hana ... Dul set ... Kimchi ... " intruksi youngjae , tangan kanannya membentuk signal 'peace' menyamping .

setelah melihat hasil jepretannya , daehyun mengunggah foto tersebut di akun IG nya . saat ia tengah asik dengan gadgetnya , jongup berpamitan karna mengetahui incarannya keluar dari restoran mungil di depan meraka , sekilas daehyun melihat pria incaran jongup , matanya membulat tak percaya

'Junhong-ssi ? bocah polos yang tergila-gila dengan yongguk ? pasti akan sulit menaklukan junghong . ck . ketertarika himchan dan jongup sungguh mengenaskan ' daehyun hanya berspekulasi sendiri , tak sadar jika youngaje sudah meninggalkannya

''Yakk ! Jae... ! tunggu aku .. ! " teriaknya lantang

youngjae terus berjalan cepat . ia sangat kesal karna daehyun mengacuhkannya saat ia mengajak daehyun pulang . terlalu larut dalam lamunanya sendiri

**#Hap **

daehyun menggenggam tangan youngjae dan memasukannya kedalam kantung mantelnya .

"kau seperti gadis remaja yang sedang PMS Jae... " goda daehyun

"dan kau seperti ahjussi mesum yang sedang Puber ... " balas youngjae

"dan kau mencintai ahjussi mesum ini . " tukas daehyun , samar-samar pipi chubby youngjae bersemu ,

mereka berjalan pulang tanpa suara , larut dalam kehangatan genggaman telapak tangan mereka , menyalurkan seluruh perasaan lewat sentuhan sederhana.

_'Game Over. aku mengakhiri permainan menyakitkan itu dengan sebuah tombol hati didada kiriku. mematikan seluruh syaraf ego tak bermutu , menggantikannya dengan cinta yang tak aku sadari masa pertumbuhannya dalam hati ini ... _

_tak ada lagi kebohongan . tak ada lagi kalimat-kalimat penyesalan ..._

_yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan yang akan kita ukir di dalam hati dan raga kita , _

_ukiran kasat mata yang menggambarkan takdir kita berdua Jung Daehyun... '_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_.*^.-*The End*-.^* _**

**_._**

**_.*Review please... ^^*._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>ff sequel ini mungkin rada gak nyambung ama ff save me kemaren , heee mian lama banget update nih sequel .<strong>

**aku harap readersnim suka ... ^^**

**dan jangan ngomongin masalah feel , karna aku juga gak yakin dapet feel saat menggarap nih sequel .**

**walaupun udah baca berkali-kali aku masih ngerasa ada yang aneh ama nih sequel , **

**oiya ... itu bagian terakhir dapet inspirasi dari updateannya dae di IG , ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Pasti Babys udah tau dong kabar fancafe dari oppadeul ? hoshhh ... seneng banget akhirnya dapet kabar tentang mereka xD<strong>

**terharu ama daehyun T.T **

**hee udah ah curcolnya ... **

**THanks for review favorite and follow "ff I'm Only Human" : #JokeMato DaeJae #dewicloudsddangko #ngiweung #yahshgfrhhsstj **

**Gamasahamnida readersnim ^^ **


End file.
